


If the angels were among us

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Now the passage of time has brought us here</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the angels were among us

If the angels were among us, I'd say it was highly probable they would manifest in many, varied ways. It's possible, for instance, that one could be found huddled beneath a cardboard bed in a shop doorway, testing humanity’s response to the needs of others; or travelling on the tube, watching out for souls in peril. Or in a hospital, perhaps, introduced by an acquaintance, a proud military gait and a walking stick hiding a multitude of hurts; brave and loyal, with a smile that could save a man from falling...

I prided myself that I knew you instantly, that I read you like a book the first time we met; you made no attempt to hide your amazement. But there were tiny parts of you that even I couldn't see at first - parts which, bit by bit, you showed me (and in doing so, revealed all of me). Now the passage of time has brought us here: sharing all we are, all we have, our lives forever entwined. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.

John. My friend, my companion, my... angel?

You think it was I who saved you.

But it was you who saved me.


End file.
